Talk:Seagaru
The real name of Seagaru is Seagal, no Seagaru.--201296 04:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Moving this page is not allowed for now. If you keep doing this you'll get another ban. We will discuss this until there is a consensus on the name. For the time being I will block the page.--SoujiroElric 04:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, 201296. The model numbers often mix up Ls and Rs, for example Fligflag, the frog Medarot, is FLG-0. (In Medarot 2, every model number comes from the motif, not the Medarot's name.) It's a frog, not a "flog", but they made a mistake because it sounds similar to a japanese speaker. :In Medarot R, the model numbers are based on the Medarot's name, but they still get letters wrong. For example DLP-0 Death Ripper, and BPR-0 Vorpal Rabbit. Going by the model numbers, they should be "Lipper" and "Borpal", but those aren't real english words, and they don't make any sense at all. It's not the names that are wrong, but the model numbers instead. There are enough mistakes like this that we can't really trust the model numbers to match the Medarot's english name... Look at FSL-0 Fancyroll, which has no S, but is obviously supposed to be Fancyroll. The model number doesn't prove anything. :Do you have any other reasons for us to call it Seagal? ~ Kimbles 10:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (Soujiro, could you translate this for him?) :Translating: De acuerdo 201296. Los números de modelo por lo usual mezclan las L y las R, por ejemplo, Fligflag, el Medarot rana, es FLG-0 (En Medarot 2, todos los nombres de modelo vienen del motivo, no del nombre del Medarot.) Es una "frog", no una "flog", pero se equivocaron porque a los japoneses les suena similar. :En Medarot R, los números de modelo se basan en el nombre del Medarot, pero aun así se equivocan con las letras. Por ejemplo DLP-0 Death Ripper, y BPR-0 Vorpal Rabbit. Si nos vamos por sus números de modelo, deberían ser "Lipper" y "Borpal", pero esas no son palabras reales en inglés, y no hacen sentido. No es que los nombres estén equivocados, sino que los números de modelos lo están. Hay suficientes errores de este estilo, asi que no podemos confiar en que los números de modelo se parezcan al nombre en inglés del Medarot... Mira a FSL-0 Fancyroll, quien no tiene una S, pero es obvio que tiene que ser Fancyroll. El número de modelo no prueba nada. :¿Tienes alguna otra razón por la que deberíamos llamarla Seagal? :(There, translated into spanish) :201296, what he means is that the japanese get this stuff wrong most of time, and this can be seen in nearly every attempt they make to write english stuff. This is called engrish and we can't rely on it. / 201296, lo que él quiere decir es que los japoneses se equivocan en esto la mayoría de las veces, y esto puede verse en practicamente todos los intentos que ellos hacen para escribir en inglés. Esto se llama engrish y no podemos basarnos en esto.--SoujiroElric 14:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Kimbles, en el japonés la sílaba "ru" se reemplaza por la "l". Por ejemplo en la palabra "jakkaru", la sílaba "ru" es reemplazado por la "l" para formar "jackal". En "seagaru", la sílaba "ru" debería ser reemplazado por la "l" para que sea "Seagal". Y también coincide con su número de serie SGL-0. --201296 21:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) (SoujiroElric, ¿Podrías traducirlo para que Kimbles entienda lo que digo?) :Translating: Kimbles, in japanese the "ru" syllabe is replaced by "l". For example, in the word "jakkaru" the syllabe "ru" is replaced by "l" to form "jackal". In "seagaru", the "ru" syllabe should be replaced by "l" to make it "Seagal". And, it also coincides with its series number SGL-0. :Yo responderé. No necesariamente. Primero, no existen reglas fijas de cómo se debe romanizar, basta con que la pronunciación japonesa se asemeje a la inglesa, permitiendo ambiguedades en la romanización. Perfectamente podríamos haber dicho "Jackaru". Y segundo no tenemos fuentes oficiales de donde romanizar (como ocurre en Pokémon - en las wikis verás que los nombres están traducidos porque hay una lista oficial de romanizaciones de los nombres japoneses, como por ejemplo ワンリキー, el nombre de Machop en japonés, se romaniza Wanriky). Además ya te explicamos que los números de serie de Medarot R no necesariamente coinciden como debería ser con los nombres, así que no podemos fiarnos de eso. :Translation: I will answer. Not neccesarely. First, there are not fixed rules for romanizing, it's enough if the japanese pronunciation is similar to the english one, allowing ambiguities on romanization. We could perfectly have said "Jackaru". And second we don't have official sources from where we can romanize (like what happens in Pokémon - in the wikis you'll see the names are translated because there's an official list with the japanese name romanizations, like ワンリキー, the japanese name for Machop, which is romanized Wanriky). Also we have already explained you the series number Medarot R uses don't neccesarely coincide like it should with the names, so we can relay on that. :--SoujiroElric 00:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) En algunos casos sí, como por ejemplo Palkia (パルキア Parukia) y Dialga (ディアルガ Diaruga). La sílaba "ru" se reemplazó por "l". En el anime se confunden bastante como Kuraba, que al final la palabra Kuraba se reemplazó por Craba, del Medarot Taraba Craba. Mi opinión es que Seagaru debe ser Seagal. --'201296 19:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC)' :Last time you use spanish here. Next one and you are earning a long ban for not listening. Yes, in some cases it is right, but unless you have a japanese source using romaji and calling this Medarot as Seagal, any romanization can do. Also I inform you Seagal is an english last name, making it pretty much a nonsense to call this medarot as such.--SoujiroElric 21:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Is there any chance that, since I can't seem to find the edit function for the main page itself, someone could add this photo, if it isn't hidden in the wiki itself, to this page? I found it via Google Images, and figure that it's better than having no image at all, especially in terms of the anime.